The hypothesis of this application is that a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Prostate Cancer at the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center will reduce the morbidity and mortality of prostate cancer. We propose to support an interactive group of established and new investigators in a translational research program directed at understanding the biology of prostate cancer as well as developing new tools for the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of prostate cancer. Specifically, this SPORE consists of eight multidisciplinary research projects that place special emphasis on (A) Molecular Genetics and Epigenetics of Prostate Cancer with projects that include: Project 1. 8p allelic loss and chromosome 8 instability in human prostate cancer (J. Macoska, J. Montie). Project 2. Androgen - regulated genes in prostate cancer apoptosis (M. Day, D. Robins, J. Montie). Career Development Project: Allelic loss in familial and sporadic prostate cancer (K. Cooney, J. Montie, J. Macoska). Career Development Project: MXI-1 in prostate cancer progression (D. Wechsler, J. Montie, J. Macoska). (B) New Approaches to the diagnosis, screening and prognosis of prostate cancer with projects that include: Project 3. Age-specific PSA ranges in African-Americans (J. Oesterling, D. Schottenfeld, H. Lilja). Project 4. Application of color doppler transrectal ultrasound to predict tumor vascularization. (R. Bree, P. Carson, J. Montie). (C) Identification of new targets for prostate cancer prevention and treatment with projects that include: Project 5. Inhibition of human prostate cancer metastasis by modified citrus pectin (K. Pienta, A. Raz, H. Sandler). Career Development Project: Parathyroid hormone related Peptide as an autocrine mediator of bone metastases associated with prostate cancer (L. McCauley, H. Sandler, K. Pienta). The research projects are supported by four cores: Administration (K. Pienta); Tissue and Serum Bank Resource (K. Wojno); Animal and cell line models (K. Pienta); and Biostatistics (D. Normolle). This SPORE application places special emphasis on developmental and pilot projects as well as career development. We have created a unique development program which includes a rigorous scientific review process and the pairing of scientists in developmental proposals with basic science and clinical resource mentors. This SPORE is designed to exploit areas of science which have the potential to directly impact the diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer. Each project contains multidisciplinary interactions between basic and clinical investigators and the translation and application of new findings to control human disease is emphasized.